Kąpiel
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu thisloser. Spekulowanie na temat życia miłosnego twojego senseia nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Prompt: ktoś postanawia dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Kakashi spędza tak dużo czasu z Gaiem. W pewnym sensie to część Naruto SD a w pewnym nie.


Ten tekst nie jest mojego autorstwa. To tłumaczenie fanfika genialnej thisloser. Nie został zbetowany. Muszę Wam w końcu dać szansę na znalezienie błędów i możliwość złożenia zamówienia. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by jakieś się przede mną schowały. Oryginalny tekst możecie znaleźć wśród moich ulubionych historii. To moje pierwsze ukończone tłumaczenie.

Nic tu nie należy do mnie.

* * *

To dotarło do Tenten, gdy oglądała odbywający się na rękach wyścig dookoła wioski z ich punktu obserwacyjnego na dachu sklepu z bronią. Stała pomiędzy Nejim, który patrzył w dół na improwizowany tor wyścigu spojrzeniem pełnym zażenowania, irytacji i niezdrowej fascynacji a Lee, który trzymał wysoko w górze transparent z napisem _DO BOJU, GAIU-SENSEIU!_ i kibicował wystarczająco głośno, by przyprawić ją o ból głowy, gdy nagle po raz kolejny zaatakowało ją wielkie pytanie: _dlaczego_ on _to robi?_

Nie Gai-sensei, rzecz jasna, który był w końcu kompletnie _zwariowany_ – i wolno jej było tak mówić, ponieważ znosiła jego szaleństwo codziennie a także kochała go i szanowała pomimo rzucającego się w oczy, zielonego rodzaju dziwactwa, więc zyskała prawo do nazywania rzeczy po imieniu – ale _Kakashi-sensei_.

Oglądanie Kakashiego-senseia chodzącego na rękach, lekko się kołyszącego, z tym spojrzeniem pełnym skupienia na twarzy, podczas gdy mijający ludzie chichotali i wytykali go palcami. To było zwyczajnie _dziwaczne_. Ale to za każdym razem odbywało się w ten sam sposób – Gai-sensei wymyślał niewiarygodnie durne wyzwanie i na początku Kakashi-sensei próbował bez przekonania wykręcić się z niego, by zaledwie kilka minut później uczestniczyć w realizacji niedorzecznego pomysłu, jaki zaświtał w głowie Gaia-senseia.

I to pomimo faktu, że przez większość czasu Kakashi-sensei sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nawet nie lubił Gaia-senseia zbytnio, jakby dawał się w to wciągnąć tylko po to, by Gai-sensei dał mu spokój na jakiś czas.

To nie miało sensu.

Tenten westchnęła, jak tylko obok niej Lee nagle wyrzucił z siebie ogłuszający okrzyk zwycięstwa, a Neji jęknął. Wyścig dobiegł końca. Gai-sensei przekroczył metę i skoczył na nogi, gotowy chwalić się i świętować. Świetnie. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz mogli nareszcie wrócić do treningu.

Miała już obrócić się do Nejiego i to powiedzieć, gdy zauważyła wyraz na widocznym skrawku twarzy Kakashiego. _Uśmiechał się_. Może spowodowały to promienie słońca, które prześwitywały przez wolną przestrzeń między chmurami, oświetlając go, czy też może był to tylko efekt wysiłku włożonego w wyścig, ale Tenten mogła przysiąc, że jego skóra była bardziej zaróżowiona niż zwykle, niemal jakby się rumienił.

Gai-sensei śmiał się, jego zęby błyszczące oślepiającą bielą. Trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Kakashiego-senseia, patrzył na niego i tylko na niego, tak jakby w tamtym momencie byli jedynymi ludźmi na całej planecie.

Dla Tenten było to jak obserwowanie przypadkowego wzoru przekształcającego się w pismo.

Nagle wszystko nabierało sensu, nawet jeśli był to dziwaczny, absolutnie niepokojący jego rodzaj.

* * *

Tenten czuła się potem trochę niezręcznie na polu treningowym z Gaiem-senseiem. Ciągle na niego zerkała, zastanawiając się, wyobrażając sobie i szybko otrząsając się z przerażających wizji Gaia-senseia robiącego czułe rzeczy z Kakashim-senseiem, jak leżenie razem nago na niedźwiedzim futrze przed kominkiem, Gai-sensei karmiący Kakashiego-senseia truskawkami maczanymi w bitej śmietanie.

Była niemal wdzięczna, gdy stopa Lee trafiła ją w brzuch i tępy ból wyrzucił z jej głowy budzące grozę wyobrażenia.

– Tenten, uważaj! Jesteś ranna? – Gai-sensei był przy niej w mgnieniu oka, jego brwi zmarszczone w trosce, gdy położył delikatnie dłoń w miejscu, w które trafił Lee. Mogła czuć jej ciepło poprzez cienki materiał bluzki i wzdrygnęła się, rumieniąc, gdy umysł dostarczył jej wizję tej samej ręki wsuwającej się pod ciemny, niebieski sweter Kakashiego-senseia.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Lee przyglądał się jej badawczo znad ramienia Gaia-senseia, jego oczy pełne szczerej troski.

Wylądowała na tyłku jak żółtodziób, więc jej godność bez wątpienia ucierpiała, ale poza tym…

– Czuję się dobrze.

– Sprawiasz wrażenie rozkojarzonej – Neji zauważył z boku.

– To nic takiego. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona. – Dźwignęła się na nogi, strzepnęła brud ze spodni i wyrównała ramiona. Ta runda nie będzie tak prosta dla Lee.

– Cóż – Gai-sensei wycofał się i teraz przesuwał wzrok z jednego ucznia na drugiego. Podrapał się w po brodzie, jak gdyby w głębokim zamyśleniu. Może przyszło mu do głowy nowe ćwiczenie? Tenten nie wiedziała, czy powinna mieć nadzieję. Jeśli chodziło o Gaia-senseia nowe pomysły na trening mogły być albo genialne albo bardzo, bardzo złe. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie istniało nic pośrodku.

– Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy! – Gai krzyknął, rozpromieniony. Co za wychodząca z nikąd deklaracja! – W końcu muszę jutro wstać wcześnie, by przygotować się na wyzwanie z moim Wiecznym Rywalem. – Tenten ledwo zdołała powstrzymać jęk irytacji z powodu jego radosnego, zadowolonego z siebie wyrazu twarzy. Tylko jej nauczyciel mógł odczuwać dumę z powodu tak niedorzecznej sprawy.

– Gaiu-senseiu! Będziesz miał następne wyzwanie z Kakashim-senseiem? To wspaniale! – Chwila, nie, była jeszcze jedna osoba na świecie, która uważała tą głupią rywalizację za imponującą. Lee był tak samo rozpromieniony jak Gai-sensei i między sobą tworzyli coś w rodzaju pola siłowego lekkomyślnego podekscytowania.

Tenten znowu się wzdrygnęła. Ostatnio zdarzało jej się to tak często, że zaczynała rozważać zwinięcie się w kłębek samoumartwienia i pozostanie w tej pozycji przez resztę miesiąca – a być może roku.

– Tak, Lee! Spotykam się z nim w łaźni jutro wieczorem na sekretne wyzwanie! Nie mogę się doczekać!

– O rany, Gaiu-senseiu! – Co łatwo było przewidzieć, Lee zamierzał to świętować z pompą, znowu. Jednak w środku okrzyku nagle zmarszczył brwi. – Ale czego będzie dotyczyć wyzwanie? – zapytał, bez wątpienia zorientowawszy się, że będzie potrzebował tej informacji do kolejnego wpisu w notatniku.

Gai-sensei zaśmiał się serdecznie i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Pochylił się bliżej, jakby miał podzielić się z nim odrobiną głębokiej mądrości.

– Powiedziałem ci, Lee, to tajemnica! Jedynym, co mogę powiedzieć, jest to, że to będzie kolejna namiętna rywalizacja pomiędzy mężczyznami pełnymi gorącej krwi! – Gai powiedział, puszczając oczko w przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę sposób.

Podczas gdy Lee najwidoczniej zaniemówił z podziwu, Tenten czuła, jakby ugryzła jabłko, by odkryć, że w środku ukrywa się dalej drgająca połowa robaka.

 _Sekret. Namiętny. Łaźnia. Para. Wilgotni. Nadzy. Sekret. Namiętny. Gorącokrwiści. Nadzy. Mężczyźni._ Ciąg słów nie przestawał przewijać się przez jej głowę w niekończącym się tańcu konga traumatycznych skojarzeń.

Nie po raz pierwszy znalazła się w sytuacji, w której chciała mieć ograniczone więzy krwi. Och, być Yamanaką, zdolną do usunięcia wspomnień i wyobrażeń.

* * *

Zwykle nie było nic lepszego po treningu nad pójście do łaźni, ale tego dnia Tenten nie czuła się ani trochę zrelaksowana. Para, gorąca woda, nic nie działało, gdy umysł dostarczał jej nieskończoną paradę obrazów z Gaiem-senseiem wyzywającym Kakashiego-senseia, by wylizał curry z jego pępka. Ledwie była w stanie znaleźć dość siły, by pomachać, gdy Ino i Sakura przybyły.

– Haaah. – Z cichym westchnięciem, Ino wślizgnęła się do parującej wody. – Nareszcie. – Pozwoliła sobie zanurzać się tak długo, aż woda sięgnęła jej brody. – Jestem zadowolona, że trening dobiegł końca. Asuma-sensei jest irytujący, gdy tylko Drużyna Ósma jest na misji. Nie sądzę, że będę w stanie kiedykolwiek pozbyć się smrodu dymu papierosowego z ubrań. Musiał wypalić całą paczkę przez te trzy godziny!

– Ty przynamniej masz trening. Kakashi-sensei miał się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać po mojej zmianie w szpitalu, ale nigdy się nie pojawił! – Tenten przyjrzała się Sakurze, która usadowiła się obok Ino. Jej spojrzenie było pochmurne, pełne gniewu, który najwyraźniej nie znalazł ujścia.

– Może Kakashi-sensei też ma sekretną dziewczynę – zaryzykowała Ino z uśmieszkiem.

– Zawsze znika w środku treningu albo pojawia się spóźniony… Jeśli w ogóle się zjawia.

– Zdecydowanie brzmi, jakby miał _kogoś_ , kto zajmuje mu czas.

– Ale kto jest wystarczająco szalony, by się z nim umawiać?

Tenten zamknęła oczy. Przychodziła jej do głowy co najmniej jedna osoba, która prawdopodobnie była akurat wystarczająco nienormalna.

– Cóż, jest całkiem niezły…

– Ino!

– Pff, jakbyś się nie zgadzała!

Cisza, która nastała po tym stwierdzeniu, była jak nieanonimowy głos za atrakcyjnością Kakashiego-senseia. Zdecydowanie wszystkie pozytywne. Ale wciąż.

– Może rzeczywiście był na randce – Sakura przyznała.

Ino wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, zadowolona z siebie.

– W zasadzie miał dzisiaj wyzwanie z Gaiem-senseiem. – Tenten westchnęła. Naprawdę nie chciała myśleć o tym jako o randce, ale mogła dostrzec, jak dla kogoś tak dziwnego jak Gai-sensei te dwa słowa mogły stać się synonimami. Albo _eufemizmami_. Stłumiła dreszcz.

Sakura zmarszczyła brwi.

– Znowu? Powiedział, że mieli już jedno wczoraj i dlatego nie mógł się ze mną spotkać!

– Rany, co jest z tymi dwoma? To jest trochę upiorne, nie uważacie?

To tak, jakby Ino czytała w jej myślach. Cały dzień się zastanawiała. Może to był moment, by się odezwać. Cóż, Sakura i Ino były jej przyjaciółkami i to nie było tak, że mogłaby kiedykolwiek podzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami z Lee albo Nejim. Lee nie zaakceptowałby poddawania w wątpliwość natury rywalizacji Gaia-senseia z Kakashim-senseiem – to byłoby dla niego jak bluźnierstwo – a Neji najzwyczajniej w świecie by o to nie dbał.

– Spędzają ze sobą cały wolny czas – zaczęła z wahaniem i zatrzymała się, czując się nieśmiała i głupia. Teraz jednak miała uwagę Ino i Sakury. Właściwie widziała, jak przedzierają się poprzez wspomnienia różnych niedorzecznych wyzwań, których świadkami były przez te kilka lat znajomości z nauczycielami.

– Myślicie, że… może…? – Tenten nie odważyła się dokończyć tej myśli. Rumieniła się i marzyła, by po prostu zanurkować pod powierzchnię wody i w jakiś sposób wypłynąć z łaźni bez wynurzania się po łyk powietrza. Dlaczego w ogóle podjęła ten temat w pierwszej kolejności?

– Co? – Ino spojrzała na nią gniewnie. Nienawidziła przegapiać soczystych plotek.

– To nic…

– No dalej, Tenten, co zamierzałaś powiedzieć? – nawet Sakura ją ponagliła.

– To tylko… Dzisiaj zastanawiałam się... – Tenten wpatrywała się w lekkie zmarszczki rozszerzające się na wodzie wokoło niej. Przez sekundę mogła znowu zobaczyć uśmiech Kakashiego-senseia. Nigdy nie widziała, by tak się uśmiechał, ale z drugiej strony nie była jego uczennicą. W ogóle ledwo go znała, więc jak mogła ocenić szczerość tego uśmiechu?

– Co? – Ino szturchnęła ją w ramię bezliośnie swoim palcem wskazującym. – No dalej, wypluj to z siebie!

– A co, jeśli oni się ze sobą spotykają? – To była niemal ulga, tak po prostu to z siebie wyrzucić, nawet jeśli Tenten była natychmiast przestraszona, że powiedziała to za głośno i inni goście łaźni będą na nią patrzeć i myśleć, że jest jakimś rodzajem głupka. Rozejrzała się nerwowo, ale na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Z wyjątkiem Ino i Sakury, które gapiły się na nią, jakby samoczynnie wyhodowała skrzydła.

– Co?! Nie myślisz… W sensie _romantycznym_?! – Sakura zakryła dłońmi usta, jakby próbowała powstrzymać ostatnie słowo przed wyrwaniem się na zewnątrz.

– Poważnie?! – Ino była pozbawiona oddechu, najwyraźniej powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – Myślisz, że są gejami? Dla siebie nawzajem?! – Cichy, niejako histeryczny chichot wyrwał się z jej gardła. Tenten przewróciła oczami. To nie było _aż tak_ szalone, prawda?

– Mam na myśli, że Gai-sensei, tak, to widzę, ale _Kakashi-sensei_?! – Ino oparła się o krawędź wanny, jakby sam pomysł ją wykańczał. – Gdyby był gejem, mógłby skończyć _znacznie_ lepiej!

– Hej! – Ku jej zdziwieniu, Tenten odkryła, że piorunuje Ino wzrokiem. To posuwało się za daleko. Jasne, Gai-sensei był trochę ekscentryczny, ale z drugiej strony taki też był Kakashi-sensei, jeśli naprawdę się nad tym zastanowić i poza tym musisz być członkiem Drużyny Gaia, by móc obrażać jej senseia.

– Musisz przyznać, Tenten, że Gai-sensei jest dość… niezwykły. – Sakura przynajmniej miała dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać przepraszająco. _Podczas gdy twój sensei jest wzorem normalności i dostosowania_ , Tenten miała ochotę powiedzieć. Ale nie zrobiła tego, skierowała tylko gniewny wzrok w stronę Sakury, która westchnęła. – Tak czy siak… Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć! Oni są naszymi nauczycielami i to nie nasza sprawa i to jest… trochę obrzydliwe.

– Uch-huh, Kurenai-sensei i Asuma-sensei są całkiem uroczy – jeśli nie myślisz o szczegółach zbyt wnikliwie… Ale _Gai-sensei_? Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć niczego o _jego_ życiu miłosnym!

To było dziwne, pomyślała Tenten, jak dalece drażniło ją to, że Ino widziała problem tylko w Gaiu-senseiu. _Życie miłosne Kakashiego-senseia byłoby tak samo szokująco obrzydliwe!_ , miała ochotę im powiedzieć. _Pomyślcie o książkach, które czyta. Może byłoby lepiej dla świata, gdyby był gejem. Wtedy przynajmniej nie przelewałby przekonań na temat kobiet Jirayi-samy na jakąś biedną kunoichi! To co, jeśli Gai-sensei ma naprawdę niepokojący fetysz spandexowy i getrowy, to co, jeśli jest jednym wielkim, dziwacznym głupkiem? Przynajmniej jest życzliwy i autentycznie troszczy się o ludzi i…_

Tenten przełknęła ślinę. Miała nagłe, przerażające podejrzenie. Co, jeśli to nie dotyczyło obrzydliwości życia seksualnego Gaia-senseia ani nawet tego, jak niespodziewana była ta sprawa z gejostwem… Co, jeśli… Co, jeśli w głębi tym, co naprawdę ją nurtowało w tym wszystkim… Był fakt, że nie uważała, by Kakashi-sensei był wystarczająco dobry dla Gaia-senseia? I, o Boże, to była myśl tak bardzo w stylu _Lee_ , że zapragnęła się utopić.

– Hmmm. – Było coś nieobecnego w spojrzeniu Sakury, gdy zsunęła się głębiej do wody. – Gdyby Kakashi-sensei naprawdę był gejem… Jestem pewna, że wybrałby kogoś słodkiego i delikatnego… Kogoś jak Iruka-sensei, może… – Dobra, to było oficjalnie zbyt niepokojące. Policzki Sakury były w tamtej chwili niemal tak różowe jak jej włosy i czy Tenten naprawdę zobaczyła, jak oblizuje usta?! Najwyraźniej myślała o tym głębiej. Zdecydowanie zbyt głęboko!

– Czy właśnie opisałaś naszego nauczyciela z akademii jako słodkiego i delikatnego?! – Oczy Ino wyszły na wierzch w sposób, który byłby zabawny, gdyby mózg Tenten nie był tak blisko wyłączenia się, gdyby jedną z myśli, które przemknęły przez jej głowę, nie było: _chwila, Iruka-sensei nie jest tak znowu dużo bardziej uroczy od Gaia-senseia!_ Było tylko jedno wyjaśnienie tego faktu. Zaczynała _bzikować_.

– Miałam tylko na myśli…

– Fuj! Sakura! Ty zboczeńcu!

– Zboczeńcu?! Ino, jaka z ciebie świnia! Chciałam tylko powiedzieć…

– Ziemia do Sakury, właściwie śliniłaś się do naszej wody!

Ludzie zaczynali je _zauważać_ , Tenten zdała sobie sprawę. Uchyliła się, by uniknąć spojrzeń, skierowanych w ich stronę i wyszeptała nagląco:

– Myślę, że powinnyśmy udawać, że cała rozmowa nie miała miejsca. – Tak byłoby najlepiej. Musiała ocalić to, co pozostało z jej zdrowia psychicznego… – Prawdopodobnie to nic takiego… – bąknęła. Jeśli teraz to stłumi, może trauma po prostu odpłynie do głębokich, ciemnych zaułków jej psychiki, gdzie usadowi się wygodnie wraz ze wspomnieniem jednego razu, gdy przez przypadek nakryła Gaia-senseia robiącego pompki na rękach nago.

– Tak, zapomnijmy o tym, nim Sakura zacznie krwawić z nosa!

– Ino, ty…! – Sakura uniosła pięść, wysyłając małą falę chlupoczącą w kierunku jej przyjaciółki – gest niepokojąco przypominał to, jak Gai-sensei zwykł zachowywać się przy Kakashim-senseiu – gdy nagle ktoś odezwał się _tuż obok_ Tenten.

– Tch, jesteście za miękkie, dziewczyny. Takie amatorki!

Obróciła się. Włosy na jej karku stanęły dęba. Nie usłyszała _niczego_. To powinno być niemożliwe, poruszanie się w wodzie bez robienia _żadnego_ dźwięku.

– Hej, za kogo ty... – Nie było potrzeby, by kończyć pytanie. Kobieta posłała w jej stronę uśmieszek, jej fioletowe włosy wiszące bardziej bezwładnie niż zwykle, ale jej spojrzenie było bardziej wyzywające niż kiedy Tenten spotkała ją po raz pierwszy.

– Anko-san?! – Sakura i Ino wymieniły się zdezorientowanymi skojrzeniami.

To było raczej żenujące.

– Jeśli wasi senseiowie mają przed wami sekrety, waszym obowiązkiem jest odkrycie prawdy! – ogłosiła Anko. Cudownie, czyli je podsłuchiwała, pomyślała Tenten, ale najwyraźniej zrozumiała kilka rzeczy opatrznie. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

– Jakim właściwie rodzajem kunoichi jesteście? – Twardy wzrok Anko-san przesuwał się z Sakury na Ino, nim spoczął na Tenten, która poczuła, jak rumieni się pod badawczym spojrzeniem. – Onieśmielają was? Huh?

– My nie jesteśmy… – Sakura wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła jeszcze raz. – Czekaj, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że my tu mówimy o ich… um, życiu _miłosnym_ , prawda? To nie ma z nami niczego wspólnego. To nie nasza sprawa.

– My nawet nie _chcemy_ wiedzieć! A więc… – Ino wzruszyła ramionami, prawdopodobnie mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się Anko-san, ale ta tylko spojrzała na nie ostrzej.

– Powiedziały jak żółtodzioby drżące z przerażenia! Tch! – Czy ona właśnie…? Tenten mrugnęła. Tak, w wodzie tuż za nią unosiła się odrobina piany. Anko-san naprawdę splunęła do wody. Jaka osoba…?

– Jeśli teraz dacie się im wykiwać, nigdy ich nie przewyższycie. Wierzcie mi, nie możecie po prostu przymknąć oczy na prawdę o nich – wypowiedziała się jak zwariowana zwolenniczka teorii spiskowych. Albo śledczy ANBU. Albo może ktoś, czyj sensei w sekrecie przeprowadzał przerażające eksperymenty na niewinnych sierotach i opuścił wioskę po to tylko, by wrócić lata później w celu zamordowania Hokage.

Sakura odsunęła się od unoszącej się w wodzie śliny i jęknęła.

– Co? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

– Twój Kakashi-sensei jest przebiegły. Nikt nawet nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek się z kimkolwiek umawiał! – Anko-san wyszczerzyła usta w najbardziej zębatym uśmieszku, jaki Tenten kiedykolwiek widziała.

– Odkrycie, że jest gejem, byłoby sensacyjnym materiałem. I, kto wie, może pewnego dnia będziecie potrzebować czegoś na niego!

– Czyli ty chcesz wiedzieć, to próbujesz powiedzieć? – Tenten pomyślała, że może dojrzeć mały błysk w oczach Anko-san. To głupie maniakalne spojrzenie, które pojawiało się u Gaia-senseia, gdy widział Kakashiego-senseia albo postanowił skakać wokół wioski na jednej nodze, tworząc jednocześnie klony. Z jakiegoś powodu Anko-san zachowywała się, jakby stanęła przed wyzwaniem.

– Co staram się powiedzieć to to, że _jesteście kunoichi_. Jesteście wojowniczkami i szpiegami i nie możecie ufać nikomu, nawet waszym senseiom. Jeśli jest coś, co chcą przed wami ukryć, lepiej pracujcie ciężko, by dowiedzieć się, co to jest, bo któregoś dnia być może będziecie musiały walczyć z nimi na poważnie. Co z tego, że nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć? To wasza szansa, by sprawdzić, czy byłybyście w stanie z nimi wygrać, gdybyście musiały. – Cóż, miała rację. Tenten przełknęła ślinę. Kątem oka widziała, że Sakura i Ino wymieniły się kolejnym spojrzeniem.

– I także – Anko dodała, wyzywający uśmieszek powracający ze zdwojoną siłą. – Jestem ANBU. Nikt nie utrzyma sekretu przede mną, nawet Pan Kopiujący Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Powiedzcie mi, co wiecie.

* * *

– Tak, jak powiedziałam, to nic takiego. – Tenten opowiedziała wszystko tak zwięźle, jak to było możliwe i czuła się jak kompletny głupek przywołując ją, więc wyzywający ton był w tym wypadku absolutnie uzasadniony.

Anko-san jednakże nie była ani trochę zniechęcona.

– Zobaczymy, gdy wrócimy tu jutro wieczorem! – Wyszczerzyła zęby. To był przerażający uśmiech, który sprawił, że Tenten zaczęła się wolno od niej odsuwać.

– Co? – Gdyby Sakura nosiła perły, ściskałaby je teraz kurczowo. – Czy naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy szpiegowały ich _w kąpieli_?

– Urgh! – Ino zbladła i zakryła usta dłonią. Tenten zaczęła mieć przed oczami przerażające widoki traumatyzujących scen, na które mogły się natknąć. Ale uśmiech Anko-san nie drgnął nawet na sekundę. – Tak. Nie martwcie się, przyniosę aparat.

* * *

 _Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszłam?_ Tenten przygryzła wargę, gdy usadawiała się na brzuchu obok Sakury, która trzymała lornetkę niezręcznie w jednej dłoni, jakby była czymś odrażającym, co zmusiła się podnieść w drodze do kosza na śmieci.

Co nie było zaskakujące, gonty tworzące dach budynku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy od łaźni nie były powalająco wygodne. Tenten mogłaby to wytknąć, gdyby nie była tak pewna, że Anko-san skazałaby ją wtedy na piekło. Musiała przyznać, że ich senpai była godna podziwu. Kompletnie nienormalna, rzecz jasna, ale… Cóż, ostatnio Tenten zaczynała podejrzewać, że był to swojego rodzaju wymóg, jeśli chciałeś awansować wyżej niż na chūnina.

Zaryzykowała zerknięcie na miejsce, gdzie Anko klęczała, oczy zwężone i skupione na słabo oświetlonym wejściu do łaźni. Poniżej nie było widać żadnego ruchu. Może będą miały szczęście i Gai-sensei i Kakashi-sensei najzwyczajniej się nie pojawią? Nie, Tenten nie śmiała marzyć.

– Zwyczajnie nie widzę, jak to miałoby się stać. Mam na myśli to, że Gai-sensei i Kakashi-sensei znali się, odkąd byli dziećmi, prawda? Są tylko przyjaciółmi – wyszeptała Sakura. Brzmiała, jakby próbowała przekonać samą siebie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

– Dokładnie. Faceci robią ze sobą najgłupsze, najobrzydliwsze rzeczy. Shikamaru i Chōji pewnego razu spędzili cały dzień podpalając gazy z pierdnięć i powiedzieli mi o tym, jakby to było coś, z czego należy być dumnym – Ino wyszeptała w odpowiedzi. – Ale to nic nie _znaczy_.

Z krawędzi dachu dobiegło je rozbawione parsknięcie.

– Och, małe chūninki. Nie widzicie, jak to mogło się stać? – Anko znowu prychnęła, najwyraźniej na dokładkę. – Pozwólcie, że powiem wam, jak to mogło wyglądać!

Z rękami na biodrach pojawiła się przed nimi.

– Jest ciemna i burzowa noc – zaczęła, obniżając głos dla osiągnięcia dramatycznego efektu. – Kakashi i Gai właśnie zgubili pościg, ale było blisko. Gai musiał otworzyć siódmą bramę, teraz ledwo chodzi. Bieg jest wykluczony. Kakashi też jest zmęczony. Również trzyma się ostatkiem sił, ale jako kapitan drużyny daje z siebie wszystko, na wpół niosąc, na wpół ciągnąc przyjaciela ze sobą. – Tenten przełknęła, naprawdę nie podobało jej się, jak ta historia się rozwijała. Żadna z nich niczego jednak nie powiedziała. Obserwowały tylko w milczeniu. Wokół ich senpai gwiazdy nagle zaczęły wydawać się jaśniejsze niż wcześniej. – Nie wyszli jeszcze do końca z lasu. Pada. Są przemoczeni. Konoha jest kilometry stąd i chociaż ich wrogowie zgubili na razie ich ślad, Kakashi wie, że dalej tam są, szukając. Gai ich spowalnia i sam też o tym wie. _Rywalu_ – Anko nadała słowom burkliwy, męski ton i nawet jej zmarszczone brwi wyglądały na ciemniejsze i wyraźniejsze z jakiegoś powodu. – Gai mówi, pełen dramatyzmu jak zwykle – jednak jego głos jest wątły ze zmęczenia.

 _Wątły ze zmęczenia?_ Jaki to niby opis? Tenten starała się złapać wzrok Sakury, by podzielić się z nią swoją niedolą, ale Sakura wpatrywała się w Anko-san, kompletnie niepomna na wszystko poza nią. – _Nie dam rady. Musisz skończyć misję beze mnie. Zostanę z tyłu. Kiedy przybędą, dam im walkę ich życia!_

Anko uniosła pięść wojowniczo. – Zszokowany, Kakashi zatrzymuje się raptownie i patrzy w ciemne, pełne determinacji oczy Gaia. _Nigdy_ , mówi, _wiesz, że nie zostawiam moich towarzyszy_. _Nigdy nie pójdę bez ciebie_ , _Gaiu!_ _Jeśli nie dajesz rady, zaniosę cię, a jeśli nie będę w stanie tego zrobić, zostanę u twojego boku do końca._

– Nie ma mowy, by Kakashi-sensei powiedział coś tak ckliwego, prawda? – Tenten usłyszała, jak Ino mamrocze.

Na szczęście nie wydawało się, by Anko-sensei ją usłyszała, ponieważ kontynuowała niezrażona, radośnie naśladując głos Gaia-senseia i zmieniając go z odrobinę mniej męskim, ale bardzo dramatycznym Kakashiego-senseia. Tenten powstrzymała się przed jęknięciem.

– _Kakashi, mamy misję! Możesz ją jeszcze wypełnić, jeśli pójdziesz sam! Zielona Bestia Konohy nie położy się, by umrzeć. Będę walczyć do ostatniego oddechu, byś mógł wrócić do domu!_ Kakashi daje tej ofercie sekundę na rozważenie, na którą zasługuje. Robił to już wcześniej, oczywiście, to całe wracanie do domu z mniejszą liczbą ludzi, niż się wyruszyło. Wszyscy to robiliśmy. Tak czy siak myśli o tym, jakby to było wrócić do Konohy bez Gaia i to najzwyczajniej się nie stanie. Nie ma mowy. Bo jaki byłby tego cel? _Dom? Gaiu… dla mnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak dom, nie bez_ ciebie, mówi Kakashi. – Okej, wystarczy! Za żadne skarby Kakashi-sensei nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego! Tenten przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, co Anko by zrobiła, gdyby jej przerwała. Prawdopodobnie ją zabiła. Nie było to tego warte, więc podjęła decyzję i zamknęła oczy, szykując się na dalszy ciąg tej gadki szmatki. – _Kakashi…_ – Anko brzmiała, jakby grała jakąś łzawą bohaterkę shōjo na testosteronie. Niestety Tenten była w stanie przywołać kilka razy, gdy jej sensei w istocie rzeczy brzmiał z grubsza tak samo. – To naturalnie pozbawia Gaia głosu. To najbardziej wzruszająca rzecz, jaką Kakashi kiedykolwiek mu powiedział. Skreślić to. To najbardziej poruszająca rzecz, jaką _ktokolwiek_ kiedykolwiek mu powiedział. Kakashi ułożył go tak, by opierał się o drzewo, teraz jednak jego zwiotczałe nogi ustępują i osuwa się powoli, aż siada w błocie, ze łzami w oczach. Kakashi opiera się przed nim na kolanie i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzą. To wtedy dociera do nich, że są sami, pomoc nie nadchodzi, są zmoknięci jak utopione szczury, jest ciemno i zimno i że czas, gdy grali rywali z klawym i nowoczesnym podejściem są skończone. Teraz czas na szczerość. To może być ich ostatnia szansa. Palce Kakashiego wbijają się w ramię Gaia, a Gai wyciąga rękę i zaciska dłoń wokół przedramienia Kakashiego i żaden z nich nie mówi ani słowa, ale równie dobrze mogliby być nadzy.

 _Nadzy?_ Słowo wbiło się w wewnętrzną stronę powiek Tenten. _Nie myśl o nagich Gaiu-senseiu i Kakashim-senseiu!_ Błagała swój mózg. Nie współpracował.

Głos Anko podnosił się powoli, gdy docierała do punktu kuliminacyjnego historii. To sprawiało, że Tenten czuła drżenie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, w rodzaju „jest zbyt ciemno, by cokolwiek dostrzec i przypadkiem wsadziłam dłoń w coś brejowatego i obrzydliwego".

Teraz jednak Anko zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, patrząc z Tenten na Sakurę i z niej na Ino i z powrotem. Triumfalnie wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

– I potem wsysają się w swoje twarze… Albo idą w ślinę lub jak wolicie to nazywać. Koniec – zakończyła.

– Ack – było jedynym, co Sakura powiedziała. Sądząc z tego, jak wyglądała, nie byłaby w stanie zdobyć się na bardziej elokwentną reakcję, nawet gdyby jej życie od tego zależało.

– Dlaczego? Dlaczego wsadziłaś ten obraz do mojej głowy? – Ino zaskowyczała.

Anko tylko odchyliła głowę i zaśmiała się.

– Musicie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, dzieciaki! To się zdarza bezustannie! Wierzcie mi, jeśli bez przerwy stajesz w obliczu śmierci… – błyskawicznie otrzeźwiała. Blask gwiazd opuścił jej oczy. Pokręciła głową. – Tak czy inaczej jesteśmy tu po to, by zdobyć dowód, więc przestańcie wyglądać, jakbyście miały zwymiotować i przygotujcie się. Musimy znaleźć sposób, by dostać się do męskiej łaźni…

– Czuję się jak Jiraya-sama… Jak jakiś obrzydliwy, stary zboczeniec… – marudziła Sakura, chociaż przesunęła się bliżej krawędzi dachu. Ulica poniżej dalej była opustoszała. Nie było żadnego ruchu wokół łaźni przez cały czas trwania okropnej historii Anko-san, Tenten zdała sobie sprawę.

– Co, jeśli rzeczywiście zobaczymy jak… robią rzeczy… – Ino wymamrotała. – Nie sądzę, że to przetrwam…

W dole, na ulicy, kotara nad wejściem do męskiej łaźni się poruszyła. Patrzyły w pełnej napięcia ciszy, jak wyszedł mężczyzna. Zaintrygowana wbrew swojej woli, Tenten wyciągnęła szyję, by lepiej widzieć. Miał krótkie, ciemne włosy. Szedł z rękami w kieszeniach i opuszczoną głową. Nie wydawało jej się, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej go widziała, ale z drugiej strony wyglądał na łatwego do zapomnienia. Obok niej Sakura i Ino też wychylały się za krawędź dachu, by przyjrzeć się bacznie nieznajomemu, który szedł poniżej, całkowicie nieświadomy.

Do czasu, aż nagle spojrzał w górę, wprost na ich twarze, upiornymi oczami w kształcie migdałów, których biel wydawała się błyszczeć w świetle gwiazd. Tenten odskoczyła, podczas gdy Ino pisnęła cicho, a Sakura poderwała się do tyłu. Wydawało się, jakby ciągle mógł je widzieć swoimi dziwacznymi oczami, pomimo dachu. Tenten zadrżała. Co za dziwoląg!

Słyszała jego miękkie kroki, cichnące w oddali, ale dalej nie miała ochoty znowu wyjrzeć.

– Co mnie podkusiło, by to przyjść? – mruknęła za to, mówiąc delikatnie i w dużej mierze do siebie, ale i tak Anko ją uciszyła.

– Shh – syknęła, wskazując na ulicę. – Są!

* * *

Idąc ramię w ramię, Kakashi i Gai zbliżali się do łaźni.

– Cóż, nie trzymają się za ręce – powiedziała Ino.

– Proszę cię. Tak, jakby Kakashi był tak mało subtelny. Zapomniałaś, dlaczego to robimy, dziewczynko? – Anko mierzyła je gniewnym wzrokiem przez sekundę, a potem skupiła się znowu na ich celach.

 _Ponieważ przynajmniej jedna z nas jest wielkim zboczeńcem_ , pomyślała Tenten. Jednak nie powiedziała tego głośno, bo dalej uważała się za zbyt młodą, by umrzeć.

– Co teraz? – Sakura zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na wejście do łaźni. Poniżej kotara nad drzwiami poruszyła się, połykając ich senseiów, gdy weszli do środka, ich ramiona zderzające się ze sobą.

Tenten mogła usłyszeć śmiech Gaia-senseia, którego nie dało się pomylić z niczyim innym, ale mężczyźni byli niewidoczni. Naturalnie nie było żadnych okien, przez które mogłyby podglądać.

– Rany, czy wy, dzieciaki, nie byłyście nigdy na misji? – spytała Anko. Stała na krawędzi dachu, ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, mierząc je wzrokiem, jakby była ich dowódczynią, a one grupą rozczarowujących żółtodziobów.

– To nie jest misja, to… – zaczęła Sakura, tylko po to, by Anko-san przerwała jej głosem o temperaturze bliskiej bieguna północnego.

– To jest misja. Myślałam, że tyle zdążyłyśmy ustalić. Czy ktokolwiek tutaj pragnie się któregoś dnia dostać do Anbu? To jest wasza szansa, by dowieść, na co was stać. Pokażcie mi, ile jesteście warte.

Tenten przygryzła wargę. Anbu. Nie, nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Marzyła o noszeniu maski. Byli elitą Konohy i chociaż Tsunade-sama nigdy nie była w siłach specjalnych, Tenten zaczynała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że z jej zdolnościami, Anbu było sposobem na dostanie się na szczyt.

Kątem oka zauważyła, jak twarz Ino twardnieje w wyrazie determinacji.

Kiedy wymieniły się spojrzeniami, Tenten skinęła jej lekko. Ino odwzajemniła się tym samym. Sakura tylko jęknęła cicho.

– Ludzie? – spytała.

– Stworzę telepatyczne połączenie i wchodzę. Wiem, że mają myszy. Narzekałam o tym właścicielce w zeszłym miesiącu, ale nie ma mowy, by stara wiedźma zrobiła cokolwiek, by się ich pozbyć. – Ino rozprostowała palce.

– Najpierw dostańmy się na dach łaźni. – To był ryzykowny ruch, ale Tenten wątpiła, by były w stanie znaleźć lepszą drogę wejścia z miejsca, w którym się znajdowały. Za daleko. Wstała i sprawdziła sprzęt. Kilka zwojów, które przyniosła – zawierających głównie standardowe kunaie i shurikeny – była bezpieczna i na miejscu.

– _Dobre_ dziewczynki. Ale czekajcie. – Anko-san sięgnęła do kieszeni prochowca i wyłowiła z niej niewielki worek. – Najpierw weźcie te. – Otworzyła go i wysypała zawartość na swoją dłoń. Trzy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niewielkie, czarne, wyglądające, jakby zdecydowanie zawierały truciznę pigułki, które im zaoferowała. – Namieszają w waszej czakrze na jakiś czas. Co? Myślałyście, że wasi nauczyciele nie będą w stanie was rozpoznać? Tak czy inaczej to jest środek Anbu, więc nie chodźcie, gadając o tym, jasne?

Tenten wiedziała, że jej twarz przybrała zniesmaczony wyraz. Próbowała doprowadzić ją z powrotem do neutralnego wyglądu, ale nie było to proste. Nigdy nie wiedziała, że coś takiego istniało. Nie uczyli o tym w akademii. Wszystko, co wiedziała, to, że możliwe było stłumić czakrę, tak, że twoja obecność byłaby trudniejsza do wyczucia, ale by namieszać we wzorze czakry? Była tylko jedna sytuacja, w której coś takiego byłoby potrzebne: jeśli musiałeś zaatakować kogoś, kogo znasz i nie chciałeś, by cię rozpoznał. To było coś, czego shinobi Konohy używali do walki z innymi shinobimi Konohy.

Kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, podniosła tabletkę i wsunęła ją do ust. Jej zaskakująco słodki posmak zostawał na języku.

* * *

 _Okej,_ głos Ino wydawał się rozbrzmiewać w jej uszach, chociaż Tenten wiedziała, że tak naprawdę go nie _słyszała. Weszłam. Rany, ta podłoga jest obrzydliwa, gdy jest się tak blisko… Przypomnijcie mi, żebym nigdy więcej nie chodziła tu boso. Jest tutaj ta maź…_

 _Ino!_

 _Bez pocenia się, Czoło! Widzę ich._

 _Co robią?_ Rozmowa w jej głowie zaczynała przyprawiać ją o migrenę. Chciała, by to się skończyło tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zerknęła na Sakurę, która przykucnęła obok ciała Ino, potem na Anko, która wciąż patrzyła nachmurzona na nikogo konkretnie, co najprawdopodobniej znaczyło, że _na wszystkich._

 _Gai-sensei myje Kakashiemu-senseiowi plecy,_ nadeszła odpowiedź Ino.

 _W seksowny sposób?,_ spytała Anko.

 _Nie. W ohydny, starczy sposób._

 _Na razie dmuchają na zimne, pomyślała Anko. O czym rozmawiają?_

 _Gai-sensei mówi, ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym. Słyszę tylko niekończący się potok przymiotników. Kakashi-sensei tylko wtrąca_ hm _raz na pięć minut._

 _Bezużyteczne. Wy dwie musicie tam wejść. Czy widzisz wejście?_

 _Nie. Ale staram się nie patrzeć w górę zbyt dokładnie, ponieważ jestem na podłodze, a oni mają na sobie_ ręczniki _. A także jestem mała i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcę zobaczyć, jest ogromny…_

 _Powiedziałaś przed chwilą, że siedzą, więc nie bądź takim mięczakiem, Ino!_

 _Nie widzę_ ciebie _tu na dole, Sakura!_

 _Widziałabyś, gdybyś zrobiła, co do ciebie należy i znalazła drogę, którą mogłybyśmy dostać się do środka, Ino-wieprzu!_

 _Hmpf… Ino zamilkła. Czekajcie. Jest tu otwór wentylacyjny._ Musi _prowadzić na zewnątrz. Północna ściana, tuż pod dachem._

Tenten podkradła się do krawędzi dachu i zaryzykowała spojrzenie w dół. W ciemności dało się dostrzec metalowy połysk czegoś, co znajdowało się mniej niż trzydzieści centymetrów niżej.

– Mam to! – krzyknęła ponad swoim ramieniem.

Anko-san uśmiechnęła się w przerażający sposób.

– Dobra, wy dwie, czas zabłysnąć.

* * *

– Nie wierzę, że to robimy – szepnęła Sakura, jej głos brzmiący głucho i bezcieleśnie w ciasnej przestrzeni. Czołgała się na rękach i kolanach przed Tenten, jej tyłek blokujący skutecznie widok.

– Ja też nie – odpowiedziała Tenten ponuro. Metal był ciepły pod jej dłońmi, tak jak wilgotne powietrze, które je otaczało. Gdzieś poniżej, ich nadzy senseiowie czekali. Tenten stłumiła drżenie i czołgała się dalej.

 _Okej, są w kąpieli, zwróceni plecami do otworu wentylacyjego. Musicie zdjąć osłonę i…_ To było na tyle. Ino oparła się o tę samą ścianę, o którą Tenten uderzała głowę przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.

 _I co potem? Mamy sprawić, żeby się pocałowali dla Anko-san?_ , zapytała nikogo konkretnego.

 _Ew! I poza tym jak miałybyśmy to właściwie zrobić?_ Przez sekundę Ino brzmiała, jakby poważnie się zastanawiała nad tym problemem.

Zbyt zaniepokojona, by w ogóle rozważyć inne możliwości, Tenten pokręciła głową.

 _Czyli co?_

 _Tylko ich obserwujemy. I jeśli nic się nie stanie – a nic się nie stanie! – wracamy i mówimy jej to_ , Sakura pomyślała.

 _Mogę was słyszeć, wiecie…_ Głos Anko w jej głowie niemal pisnęła ze zgrozy. Przygryzła wargę i czołgała się dalej, starając się skupić na przyszłej karierze Anbu.

Teraz ciągły szmer rozmowy pochodzący z męskiej łaźni dało się usłyszeć. To _był_ w głównej mierze Gai-sensei, Tenten zdała sobie sprawę. Znała go wystarczająco długo, że jej to nie zaskoczyło. Gai-sensei mógł słuchać swojego głosu przez długie godziny.

– I wtedy Lee złapał złodzieja i powiedział mu… Hej, Kakashi, czy ty mnie słuchasz?

– Hm.

– Tak czy inaczej, mój drogi Lee powiedział…

Sakura zatrzymała się. Dotarły na miejsce.

 _Okej, otworzę i wtedy będziemy ich lepiej widzieć. Ino?_

 _Nie patrzą. Zrób to!_

Dźwięk drapania, który nastąpił po poleceniu Ino, sprawił, że Tenten wzdrygnęła się. Wiedziała, że przez większość czasu jej nauczyciel był dziwakiem, ale nie był głupi. Po dwóch latach bycia jego uczennicą wiedziała dobrze, do czego jest zdolny. Jego zmysły były ostre jak brzytwa, kiedy tego potrzebował.

Mrugnęła, gdy zrobiło się jaśniej. Sakurze udało się zdjąć osłonę i przesuwała kratę na bok, co pozwoliło światłu wedrzeć się do ciemnego kanału wentylacyjnego. Tenten starała się coś zobaczyć zza przyjaciółki, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Sfrustrowana, pchnęła Sakurę lekko, sygnalizując, by zrobiła trochę miejsca.

To był wielki błąd.

Nastąpiła szarpanina, dźwięk palców Sakury ześlizgujących się z pokrywy wentylatora – cichy odgłos, którego Tenten nie powinna była móc nazwać, ale rozpoznała, gdy tylko go usłyszała. Wzdrygnęła się w oczekiwaniu na łoskot, który miał nastąpić, ale gdy to się stało, szok i tak jakoś wstrzymał jej oddech.

 _Co wy wyprawiacie?!_ krzyk Ino odbił się echem w mózgu Tenten, podczas gdy Sakura wciąż – szokująco – przeklinała jak marynarz.

– Co…

– Ktoś jest w wentylacji!

– Wychodźcie, tchórze, i stańcie twarzą w twarz z Zieloną, Drapieżną Bestią Konohy!

– Gai, dopadnijmy ich.

– Hah!

 _Ino, musisz odwrócić ich uwagę!_ Sakura próbowała czołgać się w tył, ale Tenten blokowała jej drogę. Tak czy inaczej nie byłyby w stanie przejść przez kanał wentylacyjny. Był zbyt wąski. Nie było w nim dość miejsca, by się obrócić, a wycofywanie się tyłem przez całą drogę dałoby ich nauczycielom więcej niż wystarczająco dużo czasu, by je osaczyć.

 _Już się robi!_ odpowiedziała Ino, podczas gdy Tenten znów popchnęła Sakurę. _Nie możemy uciec tą drogą! Musimy zejść tam i walczyć._ Nienawidziła się za myślenie w ten sposób, ale to _było_ jedyne wyjście.

 _Zobaczą nas,_ zaprotestowała Sakura. Tenten pchnęła ją mocniej.

– Argh, ten szczur właśnie mnie ukąsił!

 _Teraz!_ Wyrzucając bombę dymną, Tenten i Sakura wyskoczyły z wentylacji wprost na posadzkę łaźni. _Ani szmeru,_ Tenten powiedziała sobie. Mrugnęła, jej oczy zaczynały łzawić, gdy pomieszczenie wypełniło się niebieskoszarym dymem. Dwie ciemne sylwetki poruszały się kilka metrów dalej. Obok niej, Sakura napięła się.

– Naprawdę myślicie, że trochę dymu nas powstrzyma?

– Gai, oni starają się uciec, a ty właśnie zdradziłeś naszą pozycję.

– Cóż, to tak jak ty teraz, Rywalu!

Tenten pomyślała, że usłyszała, jak Kakashi-sensei wzdycha, ale nie była pewna. Była zbyt zajęta, sprawdzając przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu drzwi. _Są między nami i wyjściem a on ma Sharingana,_ zdała sobie sprawę.

Przycupnęły na śliskich kafelkach, Sakura i Tenten, obie wstrzymujące oddech, starające się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku. Dym się przerzedza. Masz więcej bomb? Albo plan? Sakura spytała ją w myślach ponuro.

– Tam. Dwóch.

Plaskanie gołych stóp odzywało się coraz bliżej i bliżej. Tenten włożyła rękę do swojej torby z bronią, drugą opierając się o posadzkę dla zachowania równowagi. Przesunęła się lekko i jej palce trafiły na gładką, plastikową butelkę szamponu, leżącą na podłodze.

 _W sumie…_

Miała mniej niż dwie sekundy. Tenten wyciągnęła małą, eksplodującą notkę i przyczepiła ją do butelki w jej dłoni. Gdy to zrobiła, pchnęła improwizowaną broń po śliskich kafelkach w stronę jej celów.

– Nadchodzi!

– Co? Szampon?

– Gai, uważaj!

Mała eksplozja, w sam raz, by wysadzić butelkę, rozbryzgując jej zawartość na wszystkie strony.

– Argh! Moje oczy!

– Ach! Nie mogę… Musimy się dostać do wody!

 _Zrobiłyśmy to!_ Tenten patrzyła, jak dwaj mężczyźni w ręcznikach potykają się, trąc rozpaczliwie oczy. Teraz, gdy tylko kilka chmur dymu pozostało, widziała wyjście dokładnie za nimi.

 _Czekaj._ Sakura posłała w jej stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. _Musimy mieć pewność, że za nami nie pójdą._ Tenten miała zamiar zapytać jak, ale Sakura tylko się do niej uśmiechnęła i otworzyła pięść. Dwie długie igły leżały na jej dłoni. _Shizune-senpai mi je dała. To raczej nie mój styl, ale…_

 _Na co czekacie?!_

 _Siedź cicho, Ino, idziemy._ Po tym Sakura rzuciła pierwszy senbon, celując w pierś Gaia-senseia.

– Gai!

Tenten nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem był w stanie to wyczuć, ale być może to była różnica między jōninem a chūninem. Tak czy inaczej Kakashi-sensei zdołał to zrobić i rzucił się przed jej osłupiałego nauczyciela, spychając go z linii strzału. Senbon drasnął go w nagie ramię, gdzie zostawił cienki, czerwony ślad zadrapania. Kakashi-sensei opadł na podłogę bez wydania kolejnego dźwięku.

– Kakashi! – krzyk Gaia-senseia był łamiącym serce połączeniem niedowierzania i cierpienia. Ślepo szukając drogi, podczołgał się do miejsca, w którym leżał Kakashi-sensei. Sanbon Sakury trafił go w rękę, gdy tylko dotarł do przyjaciela. Zwinął się. Jego głowa ułożyła się na piersi Kakashiego-senseia. Tenten i Sakura wykorzystały ten moment, by jednocześnie westchnąć z ulgą.

– Dobra robota, gówniary! Teraz ja się tym zajmę.

Tenten niemal wyskoczyła ze skóry na dźwięk jej głosu. Obróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak Anko-san idzie w ich stronę wolnym krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i aparatem w prawej ręce. _Skąd do cholery ona się wzięła?_

– Zajmiesz czym? – spytała Sakura, jej głos ociekający sarkazmem, którego żadna z nich nie odważyłaby się użyć przed powaleniem ich senseiów.

Uśmiech Anko tylko się powiększył, co ukazało jej ostre kły.

– Moimi zdjęciami, rzecz jasna!

* * *

– Nie powinnyśmy były jej zatrzymać? – spytała Tenten, gdy już znalazły się na zewnątrz i zostawiły Anko z migającym aparatem za sobą. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak miałyby zrobić _coś takiego_ …

– Nie. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja już tłumię świadomość, że ta noc kiedykolwiek się zdarzyła – stwierdziła Ino.

– Ale udało nam się ich ogłuszyć. Kakashiego-senseia _i_ Gaia-senseia. – Sakura marszczyła brwi, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Szkoda, że byli nadzy i w łaźni, kiedy to zrobiłyśmy, bo nie możemy o tym opowiedzieć bez wyjścia na wielkich zboczeńców. – Westchnęła Ino.

Tenten spojrzała w górę na rozgweździone, nocne niebo. Dlaczego sprawy nieustannie się tak dla niej kończyły?

– Czuję, jakby powinna być w tym jakaś lekcja… – wymamrotała.

– Jaka na przykład? Plotkowanie jest złe? Jōnini są pokręceni? Konoha jest wybrukowana zboczeńcami? Wiedziałyśmy o tym wszystkim wcześniej. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Tenten, to było kolejne bezsensowne marnowanie czasu. – Ino kopnęła mały kamień dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Patrzyły, jak leci i znika w trawie na poboczu.

– Ale hej, przynajmniej teraz już wiemy, że Gai-sensei i Kakashi-sensei nie chodzą ze sobą – zauważyła Sakura.

Tenten wzruszyła ramionami.

– W sumie to już coś.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

– Są w widoczny sposób nieprzytomni – Ibiki odłożył zdjęcie na stół i spiorunował wzrokiem swoją koleżankę. – Sfałszowałaś to.

– Hej, to jest bardziej obciążające niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek ty lub ktokolwiek inny miał na Kakashiego. Są w gruncie rzeczy nadzy _i_ leżą na sobie, nie zaprzeczysz.

– To raczej...

Szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, Anko wyciągnęła dłoń.

– Zakład to zakład, Ibiki, więc wyskakuj z kasy!

* * *

 **Omake 2**

Gaia bolała głowa, jego oczy płonęły. Z drugiej strony leżał na czymś twardym i ciepłym. Czymś, co pachniało znajomo. To był ładny zapach, który sprawiał, że miał ochotę wtulić się mocniej w źródło ciepła. Jęknął i usłyszał, że ktoś robi to samo. Nie tylko to, poczuł, jak dźwięk wibruje przez jego ciało.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył bladą skórę, nadal niewyraźną, ale _obecną_.

– Gai? – To był głos Kakashiego, gdy był skacowany i dochodził bezpośrednio _spod_ niego. Zaskoczony – a mimo to odrobinę niechętnie – Gai podniósł się ze swojego „materaca". Sturlał się na zimne, mokre kafelki i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nic na sobie nie ma. Tylko mokry ręcznik, owinięty luźno wokół pasa.

Gai usiadł odrobinę za szybko. Musiał mrugnąć, gdy poczuł zawroty głowy. Zauważył ruch obok siebie. Obrócił się i zobaczył, ku swojej ogromnej uldze, że Kakashi także usiadł. Trzymał się za głowę i pocierał skronie, ale poza tym wyglądał na zdrowego.

– Co się stało? – spytał Kakashi. – Nic ci nie jest?

– Czy nic…? – Gai ledwo mógł mówić. – Uratowałeś mnie, Kakashi! – Łzy formowały się w kącikach jego oczu. W głowie miał wyraźny obraz Kakashiego rzucającego się przed niego, przyjmującego na siebie przeznaczony dlań atak.

– No… Cóż. – Kakashi podrapał się po głowie, zmieszany. – Wiesz, co zawsze obiecuję. I, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, jest zwykle na odwrót. Ocaliłeś mnie już zbyt wiele razy, więc… Trzeba też dodać, że nie uratowało to nas przed utratą przytomności.

 _Co za skromność! Kakashi zaprawdę był niezwykłym rywalem! I przyjacielem! I…_ Gai próbował przełknąć gulę w gardle.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Mam kilka zadrapań. Moja duma ucierpiała. – Kakashi przekrzywił głowę, badając twarz Gaia z taką intensywnością, że ten miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok. – A ty?

– Czuję się dobrze. – Czy naprawdę tak było? Kakashi wyglądał tak bezbronnie, leżąc na podłodze. Wyglądał… – Myślałem… – Nie mógł nawet tego wypowiedzieć.

– Co? Co się dzieje? Gai? – Kakashi położył dłoń na ramieniu Gaia. Była ciepła i twarda i realna.

– Nic! Powinienem wiedzieć, że mojego Wiecznego Rywala nie jest tak łatwo…

– Gai… Czuję się w porządku. – Patrzyli sobie w oczy, siedząc na podłodze łaźni, zmarznięci i mokrzy i sami i ręka Kakashiego ześlizgnęła się w dół ramienia Gaia po jego przedramieniu w jednej, długiej pieszczocie i ten zadrżał, jego oczy skierowały się na blade usta przyjaciela, jak raz nie ukryte, ponieważ ręcznik, który owinął sobie wokół szyi spadł w którymś momencie i…

I Gai nie umiał się powstrzymać. Nie mógł wypierać się swoich uczuć ani chwili dłużej. Pochylił się do przodu – tyle wystarczyło. Jeden drobny ruch, by przemierzyć dystans, który był ogromny, kiedy byli dziećmi, ale zmniejszył się, Gai sprawił, że się skurczył i teraz...

Teraz całował Kakashiego a Kakashi oddawał pocałunek.

 **Koniec.**

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Nie zapomnijcie skomentować. Tłumaczyłam to przez dwa dni, takie jest długie!


End file.
